


O tym jak to mogło wyglądać za dobrych, spokojnych dni w Angbandzie

by Sidomira



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angband, Blood, Canon, I'm Sorry Tolkien, M/M, Mild Gore, Nothing really more, Organs, Sex, Silmarilion - Freeform, The Valar, True Love, blood sex, bodies
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:44:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidomira/pseuds/Sidomira
Summary: Tak jak w tytule. Krótki opis tego jak wyobrażam sobie jak mogły wyglądać te spokojne, cichsze noce w sypialniach Angbandu





	O tym jak to mogło wyglądać za dobrych, spokojnych dni w Angbandzie

**Author's Note:**

> Praca mocno inspirowana telwdyskiem do utworu zespołu Pussy Riot: "Organs". Polecam piosenkę samą w sobie.
> 
> Zachęcam do komentowania. Niemniej chcę podkreślić że jest to moja osobista wizja tego jak to mogło bardzo teoretycznie wyglądać. Nic ponad to.

  
Skóra była zaskakująco miękka. Powolutku sztywniejąca na ziemi, lecz ciągle przyjemna i dająca się z łatwością przesuwać lekkim ruchem stopy.

Mairon wpatrywał się w rozciągnięte, spłaszczone kończyny na ziemi. Miejsca niegdyś wybrzuszone i gładkie, teraz pocięte w wielu miejscach śladami po bacie, zachęcały do dotknięcia, sprawdzenia jakie są w dotyku.

Z lubością opuścił się powoli na leżącą pod nim ludzką skórę i przeciągnął się z uśmiechem zadowolonego kota. Jego pan stał tuż obok, ze spojrzeniem ciemnym, i przepełnionym pożądaniem, zarówno przez fakt obecności drugiej osoby jak i całej, rozpalającej go scenerii.

Maiar wiedział że jego władca i kochanek zarówno chętnie zatopiłby sam siebie, jak i swoje zęby w jego ciele. Nie bał się jednak – mogli by wzajemnie rozerwać się na strzępy, a i tak leżeliby potem w swoich objęciach oddychając z zachwytu.

Melkor trzymał w ręku puchar, pełen ciemnej, zgęstniałej posoki. Resztki ciała dziecka Eru leżały nieopodal kominka, zwinięte w gustowny supełek. Z odsłoniętymi nerwami i wykrzywionymi kośćmi przywodziły na myśl raczej coś pochodzącego z wachlarza jego inwencji twórczej, niż dzieła Stwórcy.

Mairon zerknął w tamtą stronę, czując jak powoli, gdzieś głęboko w ciemnym środku, rozbudza się płomyk pożądania na sam widok możliwości jego pana. Jak bystry umysł zatapia się w miękkości doznań na ciele, których doświadczył na bardzo żywą myśl o sile i sprawności rąk Melkora.

Zerknął tam akurat w momencie kiedy na jego mostek zaczął spływać cienki, niemalże czarny strumyk posoki.

Ciało mężczyzny musiało nieco za blisko przysunąć się do ognia, bo można było wyczuć słodki, mdląco – popielny zapach palonego mięsa. Syk przypieczonych, pustych naczyń krwionośnych, wywołał na twarzy maiara odsłaniający zęby uśmiech.

Krew lała się po jego mlecznej skórze od centrum, od serca, poprzez krzywizny ciała ku końcom. Strużka musnęła jego gładkie gardło, a dwa, wyjątkowo ciepłe strumienie przemknęły się w jego pachwiny. Mairon czuł na sobie spojrzenie swojego pana, i postanowił sprawić mu jak najprzyjemniejszy widok. Rozsunął uda i wbił swoje spojrzenie w jego.

Jeden z elfów podwieszonych pod ścianą musiał ciągle żyć, bo jęknął cicho. Ewentualnie powietrze z niego uciekło.

Wszystko jedno, Mairon zerwał się, i kołysząc delikatnje biodrami, podszedł do czarnowłosych zwłok cichym zaklęciem otwierając je i chlustając na siebie falą czerwieni.

Gdy ogrom gorąca zalał jego ciało, obrócił się i zaczął tańczyć. Powoli i spokojnie, bez zbędnych napięć, w subtelny sposób eksponując najbardziej interesujące fragmenty ciała, do muzyki którą tworzyły wilcze wycia, ludzkie i elfie krzyki, szczęk metalu i pomruki smoka. Dopuścił te dźwięki do komnaty, wiedząc że dodatkowo rozgrzeje tym ego kochanka.

Odwrócił się tyłem do Melkora wsuwając dłonie w ciało wiszące przed nim, tuląc je niemalże czule. Maiarowi zajęło parę sekund odnalezienie serca elfa i rozplątanie jego żył z zawiłości szkieletu. Czerwone, martwe układało się w dłoni jakby dopraszając się o dotyk. Wodą Angbandu była krew jego ofiar. Dlatego Mairon wgryzł się łapczywie w mięsień, ssąc posokę.

Doskonale wiedział jakiej reakcji Melkora oczekiwać. Już w moment po zatopieniu zębów i wciągnięciu pierwszego zapachu wnętrza cudzego serca ją na sobie odczuł. Nie opanował drżenia gdy duża, silna dłoń przesunęła się niedbale wierzchem wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa, ujmując zaraz jeden jego pośladek. Valar przylgnął do niego od tyłu, przez chwilę łagodnie ocierając się o jego ciało. Maiar z łatwością wyczuł, że jego pan bardzo silnie reaguje na tę bliskość.

Mairon mial idealnie głowę elfa przy swoich biodrach. Co by nie powiedzieć, były to dość urodziwe istoty, przyjemne dla oka i potencjalnie ciała. Dlatego gdy w kości jego bioder wbiły się czarne palce i powoli zaczęły nim kołysać, nie opierał się. Nie opierał się też gdy jego pan docisnął go do ciała eldara, i nakłonił do ocierania się o jego siny - od uprzedniego duszenia - kark. Ciało ciągle było przyjmne, miękkie, ciągliwe i ciepłe. Przez chwilę używali go obaj jako środek pomocniczy w pobudzeniu się.

Odetchnął głębiej opierając czoło o wystające żebra elfa. W jednej ręce ciągle ściskał jego serce, a drugą sięgnął do biodra kochanka, glaszcząc je przymilnie, i dalej, do jego kroku. Melkor z zadowoleniem przyjął chętnego maiara w swoje ramiona.

Valar machnięciem ręki otworzył pozostałe ciała w sali, i cichym pomrukiem przywołał krew ofiar. Zaciągnięcie Mairona z powrotem na ludzką, oprawioną skórę na ziemi nie było trudne. Wkrótce przytłoczył go ciężarem ciemnej, duszącej czerwieni.

Ognisty ainur jeknął prosto w ten cały potok, jaki na niego spadł. Wił się z przyjemności, płynącej z otaczających go zapachów, z nacisku na jego ciało, z lepkości krwi, jej metalicznego posmaku, bliskiego wspomnieniu domu. Jakby te wszystkie stworzenia ukradły mu kawałki metalu z pracowni i nosiły w sobie.

Krew znajdowała drogę do każdej zmarszczki na jego ciele. Do kazdej szczeliny i do każdego wejścia. Jego pan nie szczędził fantazji w powolnym rozpieszczaniu kochanka. W ugniataniu i płynne mu masowaniu najwrażliwszych okolic, bezbłędnie odnajdując miejsca, gdzie maiar najmocniej reagował na dotyk

Pozwalał mu na zaczerpnięcie oddechu prosto z jego wlasnych ust z - stał nad nim tak nisko że wystarczyło by Mairon mocniej ruszył głową, a zetknęliby się czołami.

Maiar wychylił się na dłuższy moment, i z drżeniem czystej żądzy odnotował poskręcane, powywijane na różne strony ciała dookoła. Melkor wszedł tuż naprzeciw do płynącej w koło w powietrzu posoki i bez słowa wpił się w jego wargi.

Mairon czuł na sobie zęby kochanka, i długi, gorący język bezwstydnie pieszczący jego usta w najwulgarniejszy sposób jaki był w stanie wymyśleć. Nieco szorstkie ręce złożyły go do odpowiedniej, uleglejszej pozycji. A maiar chętnie pozwalał się układać i uwodzić.

Mocne nakłucia zębów w jego obojczykach, czy język w jego uchu były idealnie dopasowane w czasie do palców głaszczacych jego wrażliwe boki i genitalia.

Wdzierający się w niego, równo z nimi, członek valara wydobył z rozpalonego ainura głośny jęk. Miarowe, choć stanowcze ruchy nie pozwoliły mu na żadną samowolkę, ale wytrwałość była nagradzana ilością przyjemności jaka odbierała rozum najprzebieglejszemu z maiarów.

Kołysali się nadzwyczaj spokojnie ciesząc własnymi ciałami bez cienia pośpiechu. Melkor z zachwytem przyglądał się kochankowi kiedy tylko ten wynurzał się ponad taflę gęstego płynu. Jak urzeczony lizał jego szyję, uszy i zęby zdejmując z niego krew za każdym jednym razem. Ślizgające się po jego ramionach palce przypominały o tym, że obaj są całkowicie brudni. Że mają pełno lepkiej, gęstniejącej mazi we włosach, pod paznokciami i w zakamarkach skóry.

W pełni świadomi ściskali się tym mocniej, chłonąc własne zapachy, i brudy z tym większą radością.

Gdy zbliżało się spełnienie, wzajemne pieszczoty przeszły w nerwowe serie ugryzień i szarpnięć. Napięcie w ciałach dwóch ainurów zwyczajnie domagało się ujścia, a to był jeden ze sposobów.

Szczytowanie nadeszło jak zawsze - nagle, niespodziewanie. Niosąc najgorszy dla mięśni moment, gdzie ciało napinało się w najmocniejszy i najgwałtowniejszy sposób, tylko dlatego że perspektywa ulgi już ogarniała ich nerwy, a ciała trawił od środka uwalniający się morderczy żar.

Koniec przyniósł ze sobą fale wszechogarniającego spokoju. I ciemnej, pełnej wzajemnego smakowania swoich ciał, czułości.


End file.
